


[podfic] what's so strange about a down-home family romance?

by lilacsanonymous (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lilacsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rey needs to know how exactly she's related to Kylo Ren. For... reasons.</i><br/>A podfic of Miraluna's "What's wrong with a down-home family romance?" aka a jewel in the Reylo section of the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] what's so strange about a down-home family romance?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's so strange about a down-home family romance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474927) by [Miralana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana). 



> podfics are traditionally audiobook versions of fanfiction.  
> this is a star wars fanfiction which includes kylo ren.  
> who does kylo ren look up to? anakin skywalker/darth vader.  
> what did anakin do when he was young? PODRACING.  
> there's a connection in here somewhere, i'm sure of it.

**Instructions** : (I suggest right clicking and "Save Image As"-ing so you can put it in as cover art in iTunes/whichever audio player you're using. The link below will take you straight to the Mediafire download page.) 

**Cover** :

**Link** : [MP3 DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/download/iownd5ipqpba7bp/wssaadhfr.mp3)

 **Length** : 6:38

 **Size** : 6.07 MB

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also, guess who can't figure out the embedding of the direct mp3?  
> this nonbinary person. me. right here. send help. please.


End file.
